Total Extra Drama
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: All the campers have joined another season called "Total Extra Drama"  wow thats original . G&D have been great friends and start to develope feelings 4 each other. When something horrible happens how will the 2 deal with the drama?
1. Chapter 1

**Total Extra Drama/Chapter 1**

**A/N ok so this story takes place after TDA. All the campers start a new season which is called "Total Extra Drama" lol sorry didn't know what to call it. Gwen and Duncan are really good friends and even have some feeling for each other. When something horrible happens how will the 2 deal with the drama? Only one way to find out. READ IT! ;)**

**By the way it might be a little confusing at first so I'm really sorry. But tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Gwen P.O.V**

"Courtney Shut Up!" I yelled.

I can't take this anymore. Courtney needs to shut the fuck up!

She's been yelling at everyone nonstop! We have only been at Total Extra Drama for 5 hours and I'm about to lose it! After 2 seasons she should have relaxed. Instead she's still the stuck up, bitchy, princess she always is! Ugh!

"You know what Gwen your just jealous because I was a C.I.T and you weren't." she said.

She did not just say that. Doesn't she get it that nobody gives a shit if she was a fucking C.I.T!

"Haha seriously Courtney! Nobody gives a damn if you were a C.I.T!" I screamed.

As soon as I said that she snapped. Her eyes burned with anger. She marched up to me and stopped right in front of me. She raised her hand to my face and slapped me. I would have let it go but then she said something that got me pissed off.

"At least my boyfriend doesn't abuse me." she said.

What! How did she know about that! Of course, Duncan told her. I would go to him when Trent hit me. I trusted him with that secret and he told the person that I absolutely hated. He was going to get it but first I had to deal with Courtney for telling the whole cabin.

As she was walking away I tackled her. She was on the floor and I punched her as hard as I could. She pushed me off and ran outside. I quickly got up and chased her. She was screaming which made all the guys come out to see what was going on. I grabbed her wrist and punched her again, but this time I actually knocked her out.

"Courtney!" Duncan screamed.

I was about to walk away but then Duncan grabbed me by the shoulders.

"What!" I growled.

"What the hell Gwen! Why did you knock her out!" he asked.

"Why did you tell her about me being abused! She told the whole cabin and it's all your fault." I screamed with tears running down my cheeks.

"Gwen I'm..." He began to say.

I didn't want to hear it so I managed to get out of his grip. I ran into the woods crying. I could hear him calling for me but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now.

**Duncan P.O.V**

Man I really fucked up! I was about to run after her but Courtney started to wake up.

"Duncan what are you going to do about her punching me!" Courtney said.

"Screw you Courtney! You deserved it for telling everyone about her secret. I trusted you to not tell anyone and you did it anyway! You know what, were through!" I yelled.

I ran into the woods trying to find Gwen. All I could think about was losing her because of what I did. As I was running I heard little sobs. There she is. I walked over to where I heard the sounds and I was not ready for what I saw. Trent was standing over Gwen's bloody body holding a knife.

**A/N Holy Crap Trent you Fucking... Haha oops sorry guys can't tell you what happens. You'll have to read that in the next chapter. And the only way I'll make a new chapter is if I get some REVIEWS! So if you want to find out what's going to happen review! Oh and hope you liked it! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Extra Drama/Chapter 2**

**A/N hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I ran over to Gwen hoping she was alive. She wasn't moving at all and Trent was just standing there crying.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't think I would actually... kill her. I just wanted to teach her not to tell secrets." he said.

No she couldn't be dead! I checked her pulse and there was a faint heartbeat. Thank god. I grabbed my cell phone and called an ambulance. I called for Chris and surprisingly he came.

"What do you... Oh my god what happened!" he said.

"Trent did this to her!" I said.

Trent got scared and tried to run away but Chef came just in time to grab him. An ambulance came and put Gwen in there and I rode with her.

I looked at Gwen. So pale, hardly moving, it was horrible. Please don't die, please don't die I thought. If I lost her I would be nothing! We finally got to the hospital. I tried to go with them but I had to wait. Please be ok Gwen.

**Gwen P.O.V**

I woke up in a bright place. I couldn't see anything at first but I soon adjusted to the light.

"Where am I?" I Said.

"Gwen your ok!" Duncan said.

He wrapped his arms around me while I rubbed his back. I could feel tears fall onto my shoulder. He must have been really worried.

"Shhh it's ok. I'm ok." I said.

"Sorry I just thought I would lose you. I would go crazy without you." he said.

"Duncan, I would never leave you." I said.

He had no idea how much I wanted to kiss him! I loved Duncan and I needed to tell him! Here it goes.

"Duncan I need to tell you something." I said.

"Really because I do to." he said.

What could it be? Does he like me to? Oh I hope so! Please let him like me!

"Gwen your my best friend, but I want to be more than that! I love you so much and I would do anything for you. I understand if you don't like me that..." Duncan said.

"Duncan I love you to!" I said.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. The kiss became more passionate and deep. It was amazing. I was so happy and nothing could ruin this moment but than someone walked in and everything took a turn for the worst.

**A/N alright there's chapter 2 for ya. Hope you liked it and please review. You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! Plus if you review I'll update faster. Lol ;)**

**BTW I'm so sorry if you're getting confused! I'm trying to add drama but then it gets kind of confusing so I'm sorry. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Extra Drama/Chapter 3**

**A/N alright guys sorry but this is the last chapter to Total Extra Drama. Thank You so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I was so happy that Duncan was all mine. But then the door opened and the 2 people I ABSOLUTLY HATE walked in.

"Trent! Courtney! What are you doing here!" I screamed.

They just stared at me and Duncan. I saw Courtney evilly grin. Oh no! This can't be good!

"Hi Gwennie. We need to talk!" Trent said.

"Hi Dunky. We need to talk to!" Courtney said to Duncan.

Courtney grabbed some duct tape and taped Duncan up while Trent held a knife by my neck. Oh that knife brought back so many bad memories when Trent would hurt me. Including last night. I started crying when I saw Courtney drag Duncan to the corner and slap him. I finally got the courage to slap Trent even though I was in so much pain. I punched him with all my energy and he fell to the ground. Then went straight toward Courtney. She was talking about how no one breaks up with her and that shit. I grabbed her from behind and choked her but she elbowed me in the stomach. I screamed as loud as I could so someone could hear me. She slapped me for screaming and that's when my body couldn't take it anymore. I just feel to the floor. I saw the nurses come in with security and they untied Duncan and took Trent and Courtney away in handcuffs. That's all I remember before I passed out.

**Duncan P.O.V**

I just sat there in shock as Courtney and Gwen were fighting. Gwen was already hurt and her body couldn't take anymore pain. I tried to get free but I just couldn't. As I was trying to set myself free I heard someone scream. I immediately looked up and saw Gwen screaming as loud as she could. When she stopped Courtney just slapped her and that's when Gwen lost her strength. She fell to the floor. Courtney smirked and started walking towards me but the door flew open. Courtney just froze in her tracks. I saw 3 nurses and 2 security guards rush in. Both of the guards grabbed Trent and Courtney. While 2 of the nurses went to help Gwen and the 3rd nurse helped me get free.

I ran to Gwen hoping she was ok. Man she's been through so much! First Trent almost murders her and then when she gets better Trent and Courtney come for her. She can't take anymore pain. That's it I'm going to keep her safe. I LOVE Gwen and I'm going to protect her no matter what!

***3 Years Later***

Gwen and I were officially dating. I loved it! Trent and Courtney were still in jail for what they had done and no one has hurt Gwen ever since. We were such a happy couple and today I was going to ask the big question. I came home from working at the tattoo parlor and found Gwen on the couch watching TV. We moved in with each other a year ago and have been really happy.

"Gwen get ready were going some place tonight." I said.

"Umm what's the occasion?" she asked.

"You'll see. Just get dressed up." I said.

She got up and went to her room to change. I went to mine and put something on like a tux. It wasn't exactly a tux but whatever.

I went back to the living room and sat on a chair waiting for Gwen. When she came out of her room she looked beautiful. She was wearing a black dress with a blue ribbon around the waist. She wore black open-toed high heels. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing black eye shadow, eyeliner, and thick mascara. Wow!

"You look amazing!" I said.

"You look good to." she said while blushing.

We got in the car and drove to Olive Garden. Once we finished eating we went to the beach. This is where I'm going to purpose!

I took Gwen by the hands and looked her in the eye and started talking.

"Gwen I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Gwen Miranda Parker?" I asked on my knee.

She started crying. "Yes! Of course!" she said. We hugged and then kissed getting ready for our perfect life together.

**A/N ok so that's the end. Like I said I'm sorry if it was confusing. I didn't really know how to explain it any other way! Please review and tell me how I did. You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! Anyway hope you enjoyed it! ;)**


End file.
